1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device including plural groups of photoelectric conversion devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, as a measure to make a shading correction of a peripheral portion of a solid-state imaging device of the CCD or CMOS type, the center of the aperture of each photodiode and the center of a microlens mounted above the photodiode are shifted more in going from the center of the solid-state imaging device toward the peripheral portion (known as microlens shifting). In another related art structure, the arrangement of a light shielding layer or color filters present between a photodiode array and a microlens array has been shifted (e.g., see JP-A-2002-170944 and JP-A-10-229180). In a further related art structure, the aperture of each photodiode is increased in going from the center toward the peripheral portion.
In the above-described related art shading correction, the incident angle at which light is incident to the peripheral portion of the solid-state imaging device is fixed. The amount of shift of the microlens is determined such that an optimum shading correction is made when light enters at that incident angle. In an imaging apparatus provided with a zoom lens or the like, the angle at which light is incident to the peripheral portion of the solid-state imaging device varies according to the position of the zoom lens. Therefore, it is difficult to obtain a sufficient effect with the countermeasure as described above.